The Empowered
by NekoDae
Summary: This is the seqel to All The Power Within. The girls are presumed dead by the hosts when they are actually at Ashford Private Academy. When word of this spreads and the hosts come to A.P.A will the girls give up their new life or their old one?
1. Prologue

**Hello to all and to all hello. ****This is my first crossover and I hope and prey to EVERY SINGLE god out there...**

**Please let me get this right...PLEASE...amen**

**For all of you who read my story _ALL THE POWER WITHIN_ this is the sequel...**

they would know that if they read the summary, you know...

**Shut up...don't mind him...he's just the voice in my head that tells me to do things...you can get one in the McDonalds happymeals you know ^^**

**Anyway...This is after the hotel bombing in the first story and what happened to the girls afterward.**

**Asuki is Amarie and Ayuki is Alitate...for those who don't know.**

**I know I shouln't post the sequel to a story if we're only 10 or 11 chapters in...I know I've only posted 3 but REVIW AND I'D POST MORE MAJOR HINT TO ALL WHO FOLLOW _ALL THE POWER WITHIN_.**

**I'll post the next chapter...first chapter?...of this when we've got everything up to say...9?**

**deal?**

_**DISCLAMER*sigh* this again...fine...I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**_ or **_CODE GEASS...if you think otherwis you are a TREMENDOUSLY BIG IDIOT!!!!!_**

**_Do we understand eachother now?...yes? ok then..._**

**_RED ON PEOPLEZ_**

* * *

Moving around the world, most people would think it's a dream come true but in reality its not. My sister Ayuki, myself **{Asuki}** and our mother **{Asitatake}** have been moving from country to country for as long as I can remember just to try and stop the people who are hunting us from finding us.

Our secret is one that will, if leaked, endanger every one of us, and if our true existence is leaked, will start a slaughtering like no other.

We are the empowered...the souls that come from some other place, inhabiting the earth and trying to change it for the better.

To the normal humans we are something straight out of mythology, a Elemental. Holding power over the elements and sub elements that make up the world we can purify the air and water, make crops grow, mould metal with our bare hands the humans have managed to get that right but we can do so much more.

To our hunters we are prey to be captured and manipulated.

They call themselves the 'black knights' and say that they are 'knights of justice' but ,to us at least, they are evil.

Their leader Zero is the worst, he wants to manipulate us, make us into his secret weapon within the black knights...

And ultimately...to kill his father and take his place as the emperor of Britannia.

* * *

**I must say this was deep...for me that is...I don't know how you felt about it but I hope with everything I have that you like it...**

**You can see how the twins are taking meeting Zero but I wonder how they will go about fighting him...they can't contact anyone at Ouran incase they break their cover so they can't reach the ones who helped them last time...and they are faced wth the task of taking down Zero and thats a challenge in its self...but in the end...will they kill him or join him???**

**R&R on this story and on ALL THE POWER WITHIN and I might be nice and upload the next chapter...**

**I know its mean but I honestly don't care...and anyway...it's MY story and I can post when I want so if you make me happy then I might be in a good enough mood to post a chapter or two...**

***cackles maddly***

**BYE BYE AND PEACE OUT...**

**and thanks for giving up your time to read this...**

**BYE**


	2. Rivalz

**Hi.**

**Now you'll find out about how this story is going to play out...Spoilers for the end of 'All the power within'.**

**Xouls Rainez: I owe you a VERY big thanks for helping me with this...I don't know what I'd do without you...so that's why this chapter is dedicated to you^^.**

**MoonlitSatin: thanks but I don't think this is going to be all that serious at this stage...later-on most probably, though I might have another story in this series out soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club OR Code Geass**

* * *

_"There's still someone in there" Ali said, rushing off into the burning ruins of the former La' nessa Hotel, which had just been bombed._

_"I'll go get her, don't worry..." I say, running off after her "I'm sorry..." I say, tears streaming down my face as I ran into the burning building._

_"No! Ama-chan, Ali-chan, come back!! Don't go back in there! You can't go in there its going to collapse..." I could hear the cries and screams of the ones I loved as I ran back into the building, chasing my sister who had said she heard someone else stuck in the hotel, but that was just a cover._

_We had made sure that there was another way out of the hotel, then we would say that there was someone else in there when in actual fact there wasn't._

_Swerving through the rubble, smoke and flames I got to the other exit, just in time too, if I hadn't been quicker I would have been crushed by a hotel._

_"Why do we have to do this?" I sob, I really didn't want to do this, faking our deaths to keep the host club safe._

_"Because, Zero knows were special and he knows that there were Britannian royals staying here, kill two birds with one stone, flush us out and kill the royals," Ali said, tears carving patches of white down her soot stained face._

_"Come on, we better get out of here or we will be dead," I say, grabbing my sister's hand and dragging her down a back ally, over a wall and through a park to where mum was waiting with our stuff. __While we were at the explosion mum had rung the school that we would go to next, picked up some of our things and put them in the car and came here to wait for us._

_As we climbed into the car we looked terrible, __Our clothes were grey from the ash and soot, our faces grey except for the porcelain lines where the soot was washed away by our tears.__In the distance we could see the once proud figure of the La' nessa Hotel, now just a flaming tower in the distance, the glow from the flames lit up the night._

_I could feel the vibrations as the car started; the lights flared into life and the car pulled away from the corner, away from our old life...on the run again._

_"Who are we supposed to be now?" Ali asked as the car moved smoothly of the main road and eventually out into the night._

_"Alissa, you're now Alissa Stepforde and Isabella, you're now Isabella Stepforde. I hope that you like your new school." She sounded tired._

_"What's our new school's name?" ali asked, she sounded bored._

_"Ashford Private Academy. It's a Britannian school but I think you might like it...and its not like we have any other option, all the other schools were either destroyed or weren't accepting."_

_"Oh," I say, resting my chin on my hand and looking out the window at the dark figures of the destroyed Japanese city. Now known as area 11._

"Aagh..." I sat up, a cold sweat glistening of me in the warm light that had sneaked through the curtains.

"Isa...go back to sleep," Alissa said, eying me with what was supposed to be a cold stare but it was to funny to be menacing, her hair was puffy in the morning.

I turned to my clock, which suddenly went crazy.

A muffled moan came from Alissa's bed, but I didn't notice as I was trying to find the off switch for the alarm, I tried to get out of bed but my foot got tangled up in the blankets and I landed with a 'ooof' on the floor, which got a maniacal cackle from Alissa, I calmly untangled my foot from the crimson sheets and stood up, dusted myself off and took a step towards the alarm clock.

**7:00 AM**

The time I had set the alarm to go off.

**7:02 AM**

I found the button which stopped the alarm.

**7:15AM**

Walked out of the bathroom, a towel rapped around my waist.

**7:23AM**

Walked out of the room, casual clothes on because there wasn't any school today.

**7:45AM**

Got out of the taxi and walked down the street to a mall.

**1:35PM**

Walked out of the pizza hut with two extra large pizzas, on the phone to get another taxi back to the school grounds.

**1:52PM**

Sat down on my bed and had another look at all the things I had bought, putting them in their respective places afterwards.

**2:15PM**

"Alissa I'm going to have a walk around school, do you want to come with me?" I ask, hand on the door knob.

'No, that's ok' was the reply that came from somewhere in the bathroom.

"Ok then, I'll be back whenever," I say, opening the door and walking out into the corridor.

When I got to the front of the girls' dorm I rounded a corner and walked straight into a boy with blue hair, and I fell hitting the floor with a small 'ooof'.

"Hey, are you ok?" the blue haired boy asked me, offering his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" I say, letting him help me up; dusting of the seat of my faded black/blue jeans. "I'm sorry I crashed into you, I wasn't paying very much attention"

"I'm Rivalz" he says, giving me a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, my sister Alissa is still settling into the room," I say, smiling back. _At least I now know one person here_

"Ah, so you're the new students?" Rivalz asks

"Yeah, we're supposed to start tomorrow, but we were allowed to freely walk around to day so we could get some idea of what the school is like..." I explain, tilting my head to the side slightly so that I could look behind Rivals and across the courtyard.

Across the courtyard I could see a boy with brown curls talking animatedly with a young girl in a wheelchair who had long honey caramel hair and another boy who had black hair, He turned to look this way and I could see that his eyes were a deep amethyst colour.

_Is that...Kyouya?_ I gave a sigh. _I must be seeing things..._

"Do you want me to show you around the school grounds?" Rivalz asked.

"Sure," I said, looking at Rivalz again..

"Do you want to get your sister as well?" Rivalz asked.

_It's so nice that I can choose _"No, knowing my sister, Alissa will be a while. Shall we go?" I ask, taking a step to my right.

"Sure," Rivalz said, "but you have too keep an eye out for Milly, she wants me to do some jobs around the student council building, but knowing her it'll take most of the night," Rivalz said.

"Ah, Rivalz there you are. I've been looking all over for you".

Rivalz froze and I curiously looked at the end of the hall and walking towards us was a blond girl with a thoughtful expression on her face, a apron in one hand and a clip board in the other.

"Who's that?" I ask, Rivalz seeming to be kind of scared.

"That's Milly. Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the front doors of the dorm and out into the school grounds.

We ran past students, girls and boys alike, who commented on the fact that Rivalz was running around holding the hands of a girl, the words describing me ranged from 'less than average' to 'smoking hot'.

It was like Milly wasn't going to be shaken easily, as we ran through gardens and past buildings until eventually Rivalz and I were both panting "I have an idea," Rivalz said, pulling me around a corner and through a gap between the buildings, Milly still hot on our heels.

Rivals pulled me towards a door, large bushes on each side and around the building, He ran up the steps and opened the door, then pushed me into the bushes, intending to step after me, but I grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him in after me, just in time too. Milly ran past but stopped and walked back when she heard the click of the door closing, Both holding our breath, we prayed she couldn't see us as she walked to the door, paused then went inside.

"Phew" Rivalz said, oblivious to the position we were in. I was sprawled on the ground and Rivalz was on top of me, knees next to my hips and his hands were on either side of my head.

"Not that I mind or anything but could you please get of me?" I ask sweetly, looking away and blushing.

"Huh?" Rivalz looks confused, then he notices how we were lying and gets off me. "I'm really sorry about dragging you into this," he said, getting up and offering me his hand again.

Taking his help, I dusted myself off, pulling the leaves out of my hair. "Into what?" I ask, pushing the branches aside and climbing out of the bush, holding the gap open for Rivalz.

"Well, a lot of the students will be asking if we're going out because we were running around, holding hands," he started, still a deep beetroot red "Milly will want to recruit you into the Student council," he said, dusting himself off "and she'll now want you to help me with the work at the Student council building" he said, looking at me, the blush all but gone.

"Hee hee," I chuckled, noticing that Rivalz had a big twig, leaves and all, stuck in his hair.

"What's so funny?" Rivalz asked, looking around.

I stepped closer to him and standing on my tiptoes, I slowly worked the twig out of his blue hair.

"You had this in your hair..." I said, giving him the twig, still chuckling.

"Oh, come on. Milly will probably figure out we aren't in here soon and come looking for us... and anyway, I said I'd show you the school..." Rivalz said, looking first at the building then at the sky, which was now glowing a brilliant fiery red.

"Ok then, Mr. Tour man. Show me around," I say, grinning

"Of course, follow me," he said, leading me towards the front of the school.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Thank you Rivalz," I say, smiling.

"That's ok, I just hope Milly hasn't got the idea that we're dating or anything..." he said, blushing slightly.

"Mmm...I'd better go, see you in school tomorrow?" I ask, looking at the sky, which was now a violet colour and dotted with the first stars.

"Of course...see you tomorrow," he says, waving then walking away.

I wave once then walk inside, up some stairs down our corridor, pulling out the key and unlocking the door to find Ayuki asleep on a pile of clothes, snoring slightly. I sigh, then close the door, Picking up Ayuki, I moved towards her bed, and put her on top of it. Getting changed and climbing into bed, I thought that this couldn't be as painful as I originally thought, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**

**I really want to know but no one really tells me. T.T**

**The next chapter will be up soon...maby.**

**BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
